


Improper Usage

by aviatrix8



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iori really needs to stop leaving his gas mask lying around where Inumuta can find it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improper Usage

Iori sighed to himself, as he headed back to his office in the Sewing Club lab. Lately, he'd been taking his gas mask off during lunch, then forgetting to put it back on, and it was starting to annoy him...

Although if he had to be completely honest, Inumuta was partly to blame for that. That boy had a knack for distracting the hell out of him, and Iori was fairly positive that he did that on purpose, just for the sake of gathering his so-called "data"...

Shaking his head, Iori unlocked the door to his office, half-expecting to see Inumuta still in there...

Which he was. The tech expert was sitting in the exact same spot that Iori recalled seeing him earlier, casually swiping at the screen of his smartphone with a calm air. The only difference was, well... That he was completely naked.

Well, not completely. With growing exasperation, Iori saw that Inumuta was wearing his gas mask, but not in the conventional manner... In fact, Iori's gas mask was the only thing preventing Inumuta from being totally indecent, for polite company.

Iori found himself burying his face in his hand. "Inumuta... What are you doing?" he half groaned to himself.

Inumuta looked up in mild surprise, as if there was nothing wrong with sitting around naked in his friend's office, while wearing his gas mask like a jockstrap. "Oh, hello Iori. You forgot your gas mask again."

"Yes... I know," replied Iori, through gritted teeth. While Inumuta's body was one of the very few Iori appreciated both clothed and unclothed, he also had a lot of work to do in the lab, and the whole situation was just resulting in pissing him off even more.

Inumuta seemed to sense this, and smirked. "Well, I kept it warm for you."

Something in Iori's brain snapped. He stomped over to Inumuta, leaned over his smirking, naked form... Then promptly snatched the gas mask off of his crotch.

"Thanks," said Iori shortly. He then stormed out of his office, and slammed the door.

Still fuming, Iori strode into the lab, and pulled his gas mask over his head. Fortunately for him, Inumuta had only been covering his private parts with the mask, otherwise, Iori would've broken the elastic, when he snatched it off earlier.

As he positioned the mask over his mouth, Iori couldn't help but notice that his gas mask was indeed, still warm... Then he remembered where the mask had just been; picturing this in his mind, he found himself shuddering at the mere memory of it...

"Goddammit..." he muttered to himself. He then repeated the same word, but much louder, this time. "Goddammit!!"

As nearby Sewing Club members turned to look at their president in surprise, Iori spun around, and practically ran back to his office.

After frantically fiddling with the door lock, he managed to wrench the door to his office open... To find Inumuta standing in the middle of the room, fully clothed, and zipping his uniform jacket up.

"Iori..." Inumuta looked genuinely startled, at Iori's sudden appearance. "I didn't think you were coming back--"

"Shut up, Houka," snapped Iori, shutting the door firmly behind him.

***

The office of the Sewing Club president was supposed to be soundproofed, but apparently, not enough...

A nearby hazmat-suited Sewing Club member looked up from his work, and nudged the guy beside him.

"Hey, those two are fighting again," he murmured.

The other Sewing Club member gave his friend a particular look. The guy had always been a bit on the naive side.

"Fighting, huh?" he replied slowly. "Yeah, that's not the word I'd use..."

**Author's Note:**

> Chalk this up as another one of those "things that Iori's gas mask should not be used for" ideas of mine... Just a more not safe for work version. XP (And I'm mentally cringing inside, since this'll probably be the last thing I write this year...)


End file.
